


Before recordings

by inspectedrogue



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectedrogue/pseuds/inspectedrogue





	Before recordings

S..Sips we need to film the next video for our dirt factory series. That can wait im horny and yearning for you sips whispered into sjins ear licking his neck. Pulling sjin onto the sofa so that he was sat in between sips legs with his back to sips, sips slipped his hand up sjins shirt and rubbed his nipples making sjin tremble under his touch. Sjin could feel the familiar touch of sips' long length poking into his back. Sjin moaned as sips' large warm hand slips under his jeans and into his boxers. Sips gently wrapped his hand around sjins length causing a moan to escape his lips. You're already wet sips whispered into sjins ear as he licked his ear lobe. One of sips' hands pulled off sjins trouser and boxers as the other covered itself in sjins pre cum. This will make great lubricant sips smirked into sjins neck as he moved his hand to sjins hole gently pushing one in. Sjin moaned as sips entered two more fingers into sjin. Mmm your ready sips moaned as he unzipped his trousers. Sips lifted sjins onto his cock causing loud moans to escape sjins soft pink lips. With a few thrusts of his sips' hips sjin cam all over his bare legs as sips rubbed his cock. Mmm sjin move your hips more sips moaned getting closer and closer to climaxing. As soon as sjin moved his hips into sips sips neared his climax. Mmmm your so good sips moans moments before he released into sjin. Sjin got off of sips and turned towards him his eyes were glazed over with lust. You want more sips smirked as sjin nodded. And i though w


End file.
